First Day of Summer
by Sun and Bun
Summary: Daxter is a bully magnet. Fortunatly, it's the last day of school -unfortunatly, he's been 'kidnapped' by the most bad-tempered boy in school. Dax/Razer


This was weirdly inspired by a Skype conversation combined with lack of sleep.

Enjoy!

-00-

Daxter grabbed his books and left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. School was out for the summer and no one was happier than he was. His junior year was over, which meant the hardest part of high school was over as well.

Walking through the halls, Daxter spotted the senior football team a little further down the hall. They were jumping around laughing and talking loudly, while throwing their school work in the air.

Adjusting the books in his hands, he scooted further to the right of the hall, trying to walk around the bulky teens. Daxter suddenly fell back, knocked over by a solid force that had suddenly blocked his path. It was one of the players, though the red head couldn't remember his name. The buff teen looked down at him with a smirk.

"Hey, freckles." The boy said, with a gloating edge to his voice. What was it with bullies and calling him by one of his traits? The player stooped, picking up Daxter by his collar and hoisting him off the ground. He smiled. "Goin' somewhere?" Daxter quickly shook his head, feeling his feet leave the safety of the floor.

"Nope, nowhere fast anyways. But I DO have to leave school grounds in the next hour -s'the law, ya'know...er." He fumbled, clearly trying not to start a fight. Someone behind the football player cleared their throat. The bulky teen turned to the brunette behind him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't pick on someone in front of my locker on the last day of school, Shiv." Razer -who was one of the most notoriously bad-tempered teens in the school- spoke up with a frown. He had a thump pointed at the locker door the football player was crushing Daxter into. The other boy, Shiv apparently, slowly lowered Daxter back onto the ground. Shiv looked almost apologetic as he picked up Daxter's skewed books and shoved them into his arms before meandering back over to his herd.

Razer smirked, opening his locker and dumping everything in it into a large garbage bag Daxter was sure he didn't have before. But, Daxter shrugged, it wasn't important. What WAS important was that he got as far from those jocks as he could before Razer left. The dumb oxes would track him for days if they caught his scent.

He'd turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced back at the brunette, eyebrow raised. "Take a corner, red. I wanna get this done today." Daxter stood bug-eyed for a moment, shocked Razer was being slightly nicer to him than usual. Razer rolled his eyes. "Think of this as payback for saving you from Shiv knocking your pretty little face in." The red head sighed and put his books back on the dirty tiles, taking a corner of the bag so Razer could easily maneuver the neatly-organized contents of his locker into it.

"Ya'know, you're supposed to turn in your books at the end of the year...right?" Daxter said, almost nervously. Razer had never done anything to him -other than a few snide remarks-, but you can never be too careful around a short-fuse like him. The brunette chuckled, picking his science book up and giving it a loving stare.

"Alas, poor chemistry text book, I knew ye well." He said dramatically before tossing the book into the bag. "These things are useless anyway; they contain nothing you haven't learned in elementary school. Plus, what does it matter to me? After I set foot outside those doors, I'll not have to look at this horrid building until graduation day." So that was it, thought Daxter, he was a senior.

"I didn't think you were old enough to be a senior." He said, toying with the edge of the bag. He heard the other teen chuckle. He looked up only to see Razer's face merely inches from his own, smirk playing on his lips.

"And just how old are YOU?" Daxter didn't have time to answer before Razer jerked the bag from his hands, shoving the over-stuffed bag into his locker and jamming the lock. They'd never be able to open the locker again. The brunette then did something Daxter never would've expected. He grabbed the red head's arm, dragging him out of the building and to a dark cherry Aston Martin Vanquish. Daxter looked the car over, nearly oozing envy from every pore.

Razer dug out his keys and unlocked the flawless vehicle. "Get in." He stated simply. They shared a short but tense staring match -though Daxter's stare was one of bewilderment, and Razer's was smug. Daxter shrugged, then looked back at the school. He was gonna get an earful for leaving his books lying on the ground -that was IF those jocks hadn't gotten a hold of them.

He climbed into the lavish car, buckling his seatbelt out of habit and waited for Razer to start the car. What he didn't expect was for Razer to light a cigarette and flip on the touch-screen CD/DVD player to some strange -albeit catchy- song about running in the nineties, and then launch the car out of the parking lot so fast Daxter could've sworn he'd heard the sound barrier break.

It took a moment or two of silence -what silence could be had as the radio blared that horribly foot-thumping tune- before Daxter could gather up the nerve to speak.

"Uh, thanks by the way." Razer flicked a stem of ashes out his window, before bringing the cancer stick back to his mouth for another puff.

"For what?" Daxter frowned.

"For, ya'know, gettin' that lummox off'a my tail. But...why?" Razer smirked, giving a slight shrug before switching off the radio without looking. Was this guy radiating hard-core badass vibes, or what?

"He picks on anything that's bigger than his foot. Your face just happens to fit the bill. I figured I rather liked the placement of your facial features." This made Daxter's face flush in embarrassment. "By the way, where do you live? I figure I might as well take you home, seeing as how I practically kidnapped you." Razer said, glancing over at his passenger.

"O-over on Sandover Drive." Daxter stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous under the elder teen's gaze. The brunette nodded, turning back to the road. The tension seemed to dissipate after a bit, leaving a pleasant silence in its wake. Daxter -in his normal curious manner- looked to the control panel on the door's interior. There seemed to be buttons for everything -including one with a picture of an ear on it, though he wasn't brave enough to try that one. He just wanted his window down, damnit! Why did fancy cars have to be so confusing?

"Fourth button down in the middle. Has a picture of a square on it." Razer said, eyes never leaving the road. Daxter slightly wondered about his safety if he was riding with a telepath. He followed the directions anyway, soon finding the elusive button.

The window made no sound as it quickly rolled down, giving Daxter a face full of the warm summer breeze and bright sunlight.

"Do you want to grab something to eat before I take you home?" Came the sudden question from Razer.

"First you kidnap me and now you wanna grab somethin' to eat?" There was a light chuckle from the driver. Daxter scolded himself. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that.

"I have nothing better to do; as well I'm sure you don't seeing as it is a Friday afternoon." Daxter huffed, turning from the window to cross his arms.

"I'll have you know I've got lots to do, big shot." Razer shot him a look and a smirk.

"Like?" This made Daxter's frown deepen. He didn't have squat to do, sure; but Razer didn't need to know that, but he just couldn't come up with anything feasible. "Thought so." It was then Daxter noticed the brunette had already taken the initiative and pulled into Golden Burger-which wasn't as much a real fast food joint as it was a drive-thru box in the middle of a parking lot, but it served the best food, so there were no complaints from Daxter.

The red head was slightly surprised the classy teen actually liked the grease filled food, but you just didn't question a man with a fucking Aston Martin Vanquisher, who just happened to a) Have a knack for getting bullies to fly the coop, b) Kidnapped you only to drive you to a fast food joint nearly seven miles from home, and c) have an odd, sexy style. Yep. Those were things you never questioned. Or questioned repeatedly until they turned themselves in to the police. Razer either didn't notice the stares, or didn't care. Either way, as soon as they got their food he sped off down the road again, determined to give his red headed passenger a panic attack.

They reached Daxter's house with minimal heart failure on the red head's part. He swore from that day on to never ride with the demented wanna-be racer. Razer pulled into the driveway as Daxter grabbed their food from the baseboard and hurried out of the car. Daxter had refused to eat in Razer's sexy automobile, and Razer had refused to eat by himself on his return trip to his own home, so they decided on eating at Daxter's to save time -not to mention seat cleaner.

Razer locked the doors and waited for Daxter to open the house so he could escape the annoying heat.

"So where are your parents?" The brunette asked, slightly bored as he looked around the entrance hall.

"Uh, well. They're not here. They –uh, yeah." Daxter stuttered, looking like he was at a loss of what to say. Razer frowned. He'd said the wrong thing about the wrong subject.

"The food must be cold by now." He said lamely. Smooth, Raze, real smooth. Daxter didn't seem to mind the distraction as he hurriedly went about making the living room somewhat presentable. He placed their food on the coffee table and invited Razer to sit beside him.

The red head didn't even wait for the silence to begin, as he immediately turned on the TV. A half-finished B-horror film started, making Razer choke at the graphic visuals already set up in the scene.

An hour later, the Golden Burger bags lay empty on the table in front of them. Razer slouched, elbows rested on his knees, as he intently watched the idiotic blonde get pulverized by the un-realistic man/monster they had as a villain. Daxter was curled up against the armrest on the other side of the couch, just as engaged in the movie as the other teen.

"Ya'know," he said, taking the last sip of his drink, "I bet I could out run ol' what's-his-nuts monster man here." Razer looked back to him, eyebrow raised. "What? I could, ya'know." Daxter retaliated with a shrug. The elder just smirked, holding his hands up in defeat.

"I'm sure you could, Daxter." This made the red head grin proudly. "If you were taller." Razer laughed.

"Oh, really?" Daxter drawled with an evil grin.

The next thing Razer knew, he was on the ground, pinned by a haughty Daxter.

"Hahaha, take that, non-believer!" He shouted victoriously. Razer grinned, easily detaching the smaller teen from him, and flipping their positions. He couldn't remember the last time he'd rough-housed with anyone, let alone a boy he'd met nearly two hours ago.

"Take what, my friend?" The brunette leered, pinning Daxter's wrists above his head. Daxter pouted, struggling to get his hands free to fight back.

"No fair, you caught me off guard! I wasn't ready, man." The red head whimpered miserably. Razer almost felt bad. Almost. If it hadn't been for that sudden suppressed chuckle, Razer would have gladly gotten off the boy and called it a draw.

"I pinned you fair and square, admit your defeat." Daxter wiggled back and forth for a moment, before giving a resigned sigh.

"Fine! You win!" He finally admitted. Razer smiled, looking down at the flustered red head beneath him. Daxter was grinning from ear to ear, no longer able to contain it.

Suddenly, they were kissing, eyes closed and tongues tangled in a match for dominance. Razer found his hands tangling themselves into Daxter's hair, roughly pulling him closer into the kiss. Daxter's hands were like-wise placed around Razer's shoulders, bringing the elder teen as close as he could.

The red head unconsciously moved his hips upwards, causing both him and Razer to moan into the kiss. It wasn't until he felt Razer's hand slither towards the waistband of his jeans that Daxter actually broke away, face flushed and breathing ragged. Razer extracted his fingers with an apologetic smile.

Neither of them would've thought the day was going to end up like this. They sat in comfortable silence as they waited for their breathing to return to normal, both with smiles plastered goofily onto their faces.

"You wanna, I dunno, watch another movie?" Daxter asked, suddenly timid again. Razer leaned in for another kiss –though this one was shorter and softer, not hurried and needy as the first one.

"I'd love to." Razer said, standing then offering a hand for Daxter.

-00-

This may become longer, depending whether or not we get anymore ideas for it. Reviews feed the starving writer.


End file.
